The blood is no longer true
by taintedcreations95
Summary: Vampires all around the world, burning themselves and anything around them. Reverend Steve Newlin of Fellowship of the Sun has gone missing.And sookie is late, for a VERY important date!  rated M for future chapters! watch your mouth Sookie!want more?
1. Chapter 1

**SORRY THIS IS SO SHORT! DON'T WORRY I'LL ADD MORE SOON!**

THE BLOOD IS NO LONGER TRUE

Sookie Stackhouse watched as the last of Merlotte's regulars slowly get out their wallets, pay their bill, and stumble out the door. "Sook, there's somethin you should see" said Tara, she pointed to the television mounted at the end of the bar. "There have been several reports of Vampires supposedly burning to death, these deaths would make sense, if they were during the day because sunlight causes vampires to combust. But hese vampires are dying at night, or even in famed vampire nightclubs, such as the local Fangtasia. The American Vampire League, also known as the AVL has yet to comment on any of these suspicous deaths, but local vampires are suspicous of the dissapearence of Fellowship of the sun Reverend Steve Newlin". Sookie choked, as pictures of dead "un-dead" popped up on the screen. "As suspected several people have tried to confess to the police that they are infact "The Hunter" but further investigation has proved false", Sookie looked to her watch, "Ah fuck" she said. She ran to Sam's office for her purse, then drove off.

Sookie's rental car bounced left and right on the gravel road to her home, and the rain was'nt helping her drive straight either. "Damn, barely see a thing out ere" she continuosly wiped her arm against the window, until, something smacked against he roof of her car. "SHIT!" she screamed as the car swerved into the ditch on the side of the beaten path. She grabbed a flashlight from the glove compartment, and hopped out of the car. "Who's there!" she yelled, the land fell silent. "I SAID, WHO THE FUCK IS OUT THERE!" she yelled again. "Us" she spun around, a tall dark haired woman with skin white as milk stood on the other side of the car. "Whadaya mean "US" she asked. "US, as in myself, and him" she pointed to the tree next to her. Sooki looked up into the branches, another woman sat on one of the branches, "Hey there" she said, and jumpeed down. "What do you want from me, cus if it's blood i'm spoken for" the woman with black hair laughed, and the blonde spoke. "We don't want any blood. We need your help" sookie uncurled the fist she held. "You heard about the dead vampires, correct?" sookie nodded. "Good, we need you to listen into people and see if you can find out who might be connected to this". "How'd you know I coould hear people's thoughts?" she asked. "Oh, Eric Northman sent us" she smiled, then the two ran off into the night. "WAIT! can ya help me move the car!" she looked to her watch again, "damnit" and started running to the house.


	2. Chapter 2

**2nd CHAPTER!**

Sookie sat down at her computer. She looked to her watch for the fifth time in the past hour. "Darn. Missed it" she sighed, then turned off the monitor, and walked away. She walked into the kitchen, and began pouring herself a glass of lemonade. There was a knock at the door, she opened it to the vampire she just talked to. "Come on in" she growled. The dark haired woman followed her into the living room. "What's your name?" asked Sookie. "Sierra Davis" she said, and sat down on the recliner across from Sookie. "The other vampire I was with, Irene, she was just killed after drinking" she said. "Who was she drinking from?" asked Sookie. "Oh, nobody, it was Tru Blood" she said, "Why?" "Do you still have the bottle?" asked Sookie. "Uh, yes it's at our nest" she said, "Then go get it!" yelled Sookie. She opened the door, and Sierra ran through it to the other side of town. Sookie laughed, and then sighed. As she sat down at the couch with her glass, there was another knock at the door. "Why do vampires have to be so damn fast" she grumbled, and motioned Sierra to come in. "I've got the bottle" she said, and handed it to Sookie. "What do you need it for anyways?" asked Sierra. "I can find the factory where it was made on the label" said Sookie "AHA! Can you pass me the phone" Sierra complied, and Sookie started punching in the numbers. "Hello?" she paused for a response, "Oh Hi, my name is Sookie Stackhouse, I'ma waitress at Merlotte's in Bon Temps. Ya see we ordered another few crates of Tru Blood, but they never came. I was wondering if I could come pick them up anytime soon, but I don't have your address" she motioned to Sierra for paper and a pen "Oh yeah, okay, sorry what was that number? Oh okay, thank you very much" she put down the phone, and held up the paper. "When can we get to Nevada?"

"You have a problem" said Sophie Anne. "Vampires are dying in your area, and instead of investigating you're fucking every human that walks into your bar" she growled. "Your majesty, I apologize. I will investigate to the extent of my power" Eric got up from the couch, and left the beach themed dayroom. She turned to Hadley, who was sleeping in one of the lounge chairs next to Ludis. "Hadley, would you bring me the phone" she nodded, and picked up the red blackberry off of the small table next to her chair. She walked around the pool and handed the phone to Sophie Anne. "Thank you sweetie, I'll feed off you later" she smiled, and directed Hadley out of the room, along with Ludis. As they were waking he turned to her and said "We do the sex?" Hadley smiled "No thanks". Sophie Anne tried to punch in the numbers but her long red nails got in the way. "Dammit" she said, and then looked around the room; she popped out her fangs and began using them to dial the number. "Un oor even ix ine eero eero" she heard a loud beeping, then a faint click. "Hello?" a raspy voice asked. "Hello Arthur" she said. "Oh no, no, Sophie I can't come back. No, I won't. YOU CAN'T MAKE ME!" Sophie Anne started laughing. "Oh you humans, you drugged up humans. I don't need you to sell V anymore; I need you to find out about a new drug on the market"


End file.
